My Family
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: ternyata berkat dukungan Kunohana... gua pun BERNAPSU untuk melanjutkan cerita ini... opening of Nero Nightmare is Here -ditampar NEro-
1. Proloug

**My Family **

**AHEM, er… um… uh… *dilemparin pembaca karena kelamaan menyusun kata kata* OKAY ! OKAY ! ini pertama kalinya gua bikin Fanfic DMC (Kunohana : ah… beneran loe ?) sumpah ! (Kunohana : trus yang soal Fanfic yang 'itu') Hiatus (Kurohana : ah masa ? ah iya ?... ) …GENGSI DONG ! *ditendang Kunohana***

**Disclaimer : DMC punya Capcom, kalau punya gua ! sumpah… gua nggak bakalan nggak ngasih tau Status Vergil idup apa nggak ato, gua bakalan kasih tau siapa nama mama Nero **

**P.S : sebagian gua dapet character history nya si Nero dari DMC 4 novel and INI SAMPAH ! *kabur* **

You want to **know** ?

My **Purpose** in my **life** is…

To find the **truth **about my **Parents**…

Keluarga lengkap itu adalah impian anak anak seperti diriku yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Pasti senang sekali bisa mempunyai ayah dan ibu, ya kan ?. untukku sih, pasti mustahil bisa mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibuku. Soalnya aku ini anak 'monster' karena keadaan tangan kananku yang 'tidak normal' seperti anak anak yang lain. Belum lagi, soal rambutku yang sangat berbeda dengan anak anak yang lain. Rata rata rambut mereka itu berwarna pirang, coklat, dan hitam berbeda dengan milikku yang berwarna silver. Aneh bukan ? seorang anak muda sudah ubanan kaya aku ?.

Banyak anak anak di panti asuhan sering mengolok jika ibu ku seorang 'kupu kupu malam' dan mereka juga bilang kalau aku ini anak yang tidak diinginkan soalnya aku ini 'monster'. Karena hanya aku saja anak yang ditemukan langsung berada di depan pintu panti asuhan sambil menangis dengan terbalut kain hitam sementara anak anak yang lain adalah anak anak korban 'perang' di Fortuna. Ibu pemilik panti memberikan namaku Nero yang berarti hitam karena saat aku ditemukan itu.... terbalut dengan kain hitam.... sedang menangis sendirian karena ditinggal orang tua ku didepan pintu panti asuhan Fortuna.…

….. **Sendirian**…..

Bicara soal orang tua lagi…

Dimana orang tua ku ?

Siapa orang tua ku ?

Apakah aku ini manusia ? atau kah… monster seperti kata teman temanku ?

Mungkin aku akan menemukan jawabannya sebentar lagi. ketika aku masuk kedalam dunia Iblis…. Untuk mengejar Gilver….

**END**

**GAJE… YEAHHHHHH,…. Btw, bagi anda yang nggak tau Gilver, Gilver itu CHOUGHAHEMVERGILAHEMCHOUGH wakakakkakaka**

**Nero : (mendobrak pintu Workshop Author) AUTHOR GOBLOK ! DIMANA LOE ?**

**Author : (asik asik nulis cerita sambil senyum bokep *ditampar*) hehehhe**

**Nero : MATI LOE ! (melemparkan Devil Arms nya) **


	2. the Nightmare

**My Family **

**Hm… tiba tiba pingin melanjutkan cerita yang awalnya Oneshot ini, oh ya di sini gua baru tau kalo Nero itu baru 16-17 tahon (Nero : goblok loe) and Kyrie itu satu tahun lebih tua dari die jadi sekitar 17-18 tahon (Kyrie : emang)! Thanks to Kunohana !*senyum gaje lagi+ditendang Nero masuk kejurang* enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer : DMC punya Capcom, kalau punya gua ! sumpah… gua nggak bakalan nggak ngasih tau Status Vergil idup apa nggak ato, gua bakalan kasih tau siapa nama mama Nero dan ini cerita nyaris 100 % NGARANG ! (dibaca sangat ngarang) **

**P.S : sebagian gua dapet character history nya si Nero (dan walaupun sebenernya tangan kanannya Nero itu begitu gara gara serangan dari para devil dan gua ngarang bikin kalo tangan kanannya emang begitu dari kecil) dari DMC 4 novel and INI SAMPAH ! *kabur* **

The **Beginning** of my **Worst Nightmare**

**Nero POV **

"ayah ! ibu ! lihat…."

Pandangan ku tertuju ke seorang anak kecil berambut silver seperti milikku. Keadaan tangannya pun sama seperti ku, aku melihat anak itu berlari lari kecil ke tempat ayah dan ibunya berada. Aku dikejutkan dengan wajah ayah anak kecil itu, wajah ayahnya mirip dengan Dante. Walaupun wajah ayahnya lebih cool dari pada Dante yang kelewatan brengsek. Sementara sang ibu, matanya mirip dengan milikku. Senyumannya selembut Kyrie. Aku iri dengan anak itu, dia punya ayah dan ibu…. Tunggu… aku sadar suatu hal… anak kecil itukan… **aku**….

Aku langsung berlari mencoba mendekati keluarga impianku itu. Tetapi ketika aku semakin mendekat, seseorang berkerudung dengan baju biru mengayunkan pedangnya kearah mereka dan setelah itu… sunyi….

'_Pip… pip… pip… pip…_'

Aku langsung membuka mataku, jam weker ku sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ya aku tau, ini saatnya untuk anak anak panti bangun. Aku tau, aku satu satunya anak yang paling tua disini. Umurku 17 tahun ! sementara anak anak yang lain itu sekitar 5-10 tahun. Memang hanya aku yang tidak pernah dipilih untuk diadopsi sejak kecil, naas sekalikan nasibku ?.

Seperti biasa, setelah aku bangun tidur aku pasti membantu ibu panti untuk mengurus anak anak. Aneh memang, seorang anak laki laki sepertiku mengurusi anak anak di panti asuhan setiap pagi. Lalu ketika siangnya aku harus menghabisi para iblis karena ajakan Dante. Sial, gara gara terlalu banyak aktifitas aku jadi tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan dengan Kyrie.

" Nero ?"

Aku langsung menoleh ketika ibu panti memanggilku. Aku sangat menghormati ibu panti dan tidak pernah menolak perintahnya aku pun selalu 'mengalah' sama ibu panti. Aku menyanyangi ibu panti dan mengangapnya seperti ibuku sendiri.

" ada apa ibu ? ada masalah ?" tanyaku

" Nero, bisa kah kamu masuk ke dalam kantor ibu ? ada sesuatu yang ingin ibu bicarakan…"

" eh… baiklah aku akan segera kesana ibu…"

Perasaanku tiba tiba tidak enak, aku pun segera masuk kedalam kantor ibu panti. Ibu panti menyuruhku duduk di kursi sofa yang ada. Ibu panti kemudian menyodorkan teh padaku. Aku kemudian menolak teh pemberian ibu panti dengan halus karena aku tidak teralu suka teh hitam yang manis, malahan aku suka dengan teh hijau dan juga teh Jasmin…. tidak seperti ibu panti yang menyukai teh kuning.

" Nero, apakah kamu bosan berada di panti terus ?" tanya ibu panti sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku shock dengan pertanyaan itu, akhirnya dengan ragu ragu aku pun menjawab, " huh ? oh, tentu saja tidak kok ibu panti… ada apa ya ?"

Ibu panti kemudian tersenyum ia langsung meletakkan gelas nya ke meja. Mata ibu panti kemudian memandangku kemudian dia berkata, " mungkin… ini saat nya untuk dirimu mengetahui siapa orang tua mu…"

" apa ?"

" ayahmu adalah…"

Seketika itu, kaca pecah dan kaca kaca itu langsung mengenai ibu panti. Ibu panti langsung tersungkur ke lantai. Aku langsung berteriak, " TIDAK ! IBU PANTI !".

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, aku langsung mendekati ibu panti dan berusaha membangunkannya tetapi itu tidak berguna ibu panti sudah **tiada**… aku langsung menoleh kearah orang yang telah membunuh ibu panti, orang itu mengunakan jaket biru. Wajahnya ditutup oleh kerudung dia memegang sebuah katana yang lumayan mirip dengan Yamato.

Dengan penuh amarah aku langsung mengeluarkan Blue Rose ku dari balik jaketku. Aku langsung mengarahkan Blue Rose ku kearah orang misterius yang berani beraninya membunuh ibu panti. aku langsung menembakkan Blue Rose ku kearah orang itu. Tapi sial, orang itu bergerak sangat cepat. Tiba tiba saja dia sudah berdiri dihadapanku…

" siapa kau ? apa yang kau inginkan ? kenapa kau membunuh wanita itu ?" tanya ku dengan penuh kemarahan dan masih saja mengarahkan Blue Rose ku kearah dia.

Orang brengsek ini hanya diam saja, sepertinya orang brengsek ini bisu dan tuli karena tidak mendengarkan perkataanku. Tiba tiba pintu terbuka, anak anak panti ternyata yang ternyata membuka pintu itu. Mereka shock ketika melihat mayat ibu panti. dengan segera aku langsung memerintahkan mereka untuk pergi…

" KALIAN PERGI LAH ! "

" tapi kak Nero, ibu panti kenapa ? ibu panti baik baik saja kan ?" tanya salah seorang anak.

Aku tidak ingin mengatakan jika ibu panti telah meninggal aku takut mereka akan sedih, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyuruh mereka pergi dulu, " KALIAN PERGI DULU, AKU BERJANJI UNTUK MENYUSUL KALIAN KETEMPAT KYRIE ! SEKARANG PERGI…"

" tapi… kak Nero…"

" PERGI !"

Setelah teriakan itu, aku sadar kalau orang misterius berbaju biru ini sudah mendekatiku dan siap menyerangku dengan katananya. Aku dengan reflek mengunakan tangan kananku sebagai tameng dan tebak apa yang terjadi. Dia bisa menembus pertahananku ! dia berhasil mendorongku sampai aku menghantam dinding yang terdekat. Blue Rose ku terlempar dari gengamanku dan setelah itu orang itu tiba tiba bisa memunculkan pedang pedang bayangan yang langsung menancap ketubuhku… tepat dibagian jantungku…

Aku melihat (dengan pandangan samar samar) orang itu mengambil Blue Rose milikku yang terletak didekatku. Dia langsung menodongkan Blue Rose kekepalaku. Aku tau dia siap untuk menarik pelatuknya dan setelah itu aku langsung perlahan lahan menutup mataku dan sebelum mataku benar benar tertutup aku mendengar tiga suara tembakan.

'_DOR ! DOR! DOR!_'

**Normal POV**

Tangan orang misterius ini sebenarnya nggak tahan untuk menarik pelatuknya. Tapi entah kenapa dari tadi jari orang ini gemetaran setengah. Dia sepertinya tak tega untuk menarik pelatuknya Blue Rose. Dia tidak tau apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar dan langsung menembakkan peluru dari dua pistol kesayangannya. Ivony and Ebony…..

' _DOR ! DOR ! DOR !_'

" akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Gilver !" kata Hero dadakan kita siapa lagi kalau bukan Dante.

" Tony Redgrave…." Kata orang yang di panggil Gilver menatap Dante (atau bisa kita katakan Tony Redgrave)

" apa yang kau inginkan disini ? kau berani sekali merusak kedamaian orang !" kata Dante sambil melihat Nero yang sedang pingsan ria disitu dengan tatapan iba.

" aku berusaha memancingmu…." Jawab Gilver singkat.

Dante langsung emosi, dia langsung menembakkan Ivony dan Ebony milikknya kearah Gilver. Gilver langsung menghindar dan mengeluarkan Katanannya dari sarungnya dan sekali lagi mengeluarkan serangan seperti angin kearah Dante. Dante langsung menangkisnya dengan pedang milikknya.

" _**Aku butuh banyak kekuatan**_…."

Nero tiba tiba saja bangun dengan aura biru yang ada dibelakangnya. Dante dan Gilver yang mengetahui itu sudah siap dengan apa yang terjadi. Seperti perkiraan Dante, Nero langsung mengeluarkan aura yang dasyat yang mendorong Dante dan Gilver sampai jatuh ketanah.

Mengetahui jika disaat seperti ini adalah saat saat yang bisa mengancam jiwanya Gilver langsung menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu Nero langsung kembali ke wujud semulanya. Sementara itu Dante langsung berdiri dan mendekati Nero untuk membangunkan anak ini.

" hey ! jangan tidur terus ! masa kamu mati sekarang ?"

" ….ayah…. kenapa ?..."

Dante kaget mendengar kalimat yang Nero katakan, Dante pun tersenyum simpul dia pun mengangkat anak muda itu dan membawanya ketempat Kyrie…

" mungkin kamu sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya ya, Nero ?"

~To Be Continue~

Wah gaje, sangking nggak ada ide buat nulis bikin sebarang aja ! btw, thanks buat kurohana yang sudah menyuport saya ! WAHHAHAHAHAHAH *ditempeleng*

Nero : oi Author Brengsek

Author : apa ? loe jangan manggil gua gitu napa ? kita kan sebaya

Nero : MO MATI LAH KAU INI ! GUA MAU PROTES !

Author : protes apa seh ?

Nero : loe kenapa bikin gua OC banget ?

Author : TERSERAH GUA ! AUTHORNYA ITU GUA !

Nero : POKOKNYA GUA MAU PROTES !

Author : BERISIK LOE !


End file.
